Just like a Star Across My Sky
by Orihime Schiffer 4
Summary: Inoue Orihime's life used to be a princes's life from a fairy tale. But one day it has changed. As she grown up she met someone. Whose rich, arrogant, stubborn and handsome will she found her crown again from him? Loosely based on Autumn's Concerto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosly based on the Taiwanese drama Autumn's Concerto. But the plot will be slightly difference since there's no fun if you know what's gonna happen next in the story.

**Chapter 1.**

The smooth and delightful melody rang in people's ears. They sat quietly enjoying the music being played the little girl as the auburn haired youth played with ease. It was the same fantasy life she has lived at. She's just like a princess from a fairy tale. How many people would crave for her life and how many people would be jealous of it.

Orihime was sitting on a chair in front of the grand piano looking at the stave. She felt blessed, like no one, nobody can ever have a life like hers. The same endless cycle of unexpectedly adventures waiting ahead for her and those excitable chapters waiting for her to explore. But here, right now nobody can own it, except herself only.

Nobody can deprive her life, nobody can steal it away, nobody can take it away. The hall was soon fulled with the audience applauded as everyone stood up. She was satisfied and her life made her feel special.

The concert has finally ended. The backstage door opened and she heard someone coming in. Orihime turned her head looking at a most familiar face she has seen everyday.

"Ona-cha." She said delightfully, running toward her.

"Let's go." Rangiku held her hand out.

"Mhm."

The auburn little girl held the blond woman's hand tightly.

"Ona-cha, didn't Onii-chan promised to listen me playing the piano today?"

"It's alright, Ona-cha has recorded." Rangkiu replied softly. "Later Onii-chan can listen to it on the car."

She nodded and suddenly spoke up. "Onii-chan!"

"I'm sorry. I've missed it, Orihime." Sora apologized and gave her into a bear hug.

She shook her head.

"It's alright."

"Happy birthday, my hime." Sora gave a soft smiled.

Orihime smiled winsome to her brother. She loves the man standing in front of her, there is no word that could be use for describing her love to him. He was the one who gave her a fairy life tale to live and he was the one who created one. He was all she had. He was her prince charming.

"Today, Orihime did a great job." Rangiku started. "Even the teacher complimented how talented Orihime is. She said that Orihime plays the piano better than all her other students." She exclaimed in proud.

"I see." Sora replied calmly.

"She was a star on the stage today."

"I know."

"Too bad, you didn't see it. Everyone was amazed by her."

"I could imagine that." Sora gave a light chuckle.

... ... ...

"So which one do you want?" She heard Rangiku asking her from behind.

Orihime pointed her finger at it. "I want the strawberry cake."

"Hmph." Was all Rangiku responded as she continued. "So you've chosen the most expensive one." She paused for a second."I guess its fine. I'll make the order now and get your brother to pay it. Alright?"

Orihime gave an understanding nod.

She turned her head away and her eyes were locked to her brother. Sora was at the other side parking lot, he was talking on the phone again, probably business as Orihime wondered. She started running towards him yet, a car from no where suddenly appeared and it was coming to Sora. What's worse is that he didn't notices it.

Next, Orihime didn't miss a thing. She saw the accident, the hit, the fall, the blood. His blood. For the first time in her life she started to fear.

She felt like she was going in slow motion when she saw Sora falling to the ground. People ran over to see and pushed her away causing Orihime falling down on the ground. In just a spilt of second, there was a lot of noise. People were talking, shouting and she even heard Rangiku's scream. Orihime was scare, she didn't know if Sora was still breathing. And as she finally reached him kneeling down besides a panicking Rangiku and his broken body.

At that moment, her life has changed. A new chapter has been fillped

* * *

Ten years after...

It was a bright sunny day. The market as usual has a strong fish like smell which is what Orihime was most familiar with nowadays. The auburn haired beauty was traveling through the market, helping the shop owner organizing the stocks, putting the sea foods into the crystal clear water sink before the customers arrived. She swept her sweats away from her forehead as she continued her work.

Orihime remembered how they've come this far. At first it was hard to adapt themselves to the new conditions, especially after Sora's death and his debts. Now she works for many part time jobs and on the other hand Rangiku works at a night club. Yet, sometimes she'll come home late or worse the day after.

Sitting on an empty sit on a public bus made Orihime felt slightly relaxed. She closed her eyes due to exhaustion. Orihime felt her consciousness slowly slipping away and sleep was overtaking her. But before she fallen asleep a loud car horn has disturbed her slumber. Suddenly of all, the bus driver pulled the break, she found herself leaning closely towards the front seat.

_What was that? What's happening? _

She left her seat quickly and walked out the bus.

"Get off."

Was the first thing she heard. It was a masculine voice however, it sounded unplease. Her eyes were first caught by the driver's hair colour. It was the same unique and strange colour yet, his was a slightly different to hers. He has a rather bright orange spiky hair. Orihime then noticed a black haired pigtailed woman sitting next to him, starting to take off her earrings, her necklaces and her watch. By throwing it hard on her lap as she looked back to the orange haired teen.

"These were given by other guys and now I don't want it anymore! What's wrong with you, are you jealous or what?" Loly yelled angrily.

"You thought I was jealous. So I told you to get off the car." He laughed.

Loly didn't know how to reply.

"Ridiculous. I was giving you a chance to leave the world's worst man of all and that's me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"But Ichigo."

"Get off." He said seriously.

"You know that I like you, don't you? You can't do this to, Loly." She pleaded.

"If you like me, why aren't you listening to me?" Ichigo requested her.

Before Loly could retaliate with a brilliant answer to change Ichigo's mind, someone has interrupted her.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but can you please pull the car to the other side?" Orihime asked.

"What?" Loly gave a questionable look.

"I mean you're causing a traffic jam behind."

"Like I give a shit to- "

"I'm fine about that." Ichigo cuts in. "This car belongs to her, its not mine." He saw the disbelieve look at Loly and walked away.

"Hey. Mr." Orihime started running after him.

She walked past the Porsche, the furious Loly and trying to catch up the young teen's step. She had to solve this problem before she gets late for her next job. Orhime then grabbed his wrist to stop his act however, she lets go off it immediately because at the very moment she grabbed him. He looked at her confusingly and it was the look that make her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry. But can't you see how people are troubled by this." Orihime spoke with her eyes looking away.

She heard a groan. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Can you please move your car."

There was a long pause shared between them afterward.

"I will, but only if you drive it away." Ichigo finally said.

"What? But I can't drive." Orihime looked at him worryingly.

"Its very easy, I'll teach you."

Before Orihime realised what has been happening. She has already sat on the driver seat, listening carefully to the instructions she was given by the orange haired teenager. Although it was her first time to drive, it seem to be easily than she has thought of. But she can trust this guy can't she? Orihime gave an unsure look as Ichigo smiled to her. The last instruction was finally given, and before she could react . The Porsche has already crushed hard to the bus.

Orihime looked at the consequences in a defeated shock. On the other hand, Ichigo's mouth curved into a sly smile.

* * *

"Miss Inoue Orihime?"

"Yes."

The policeman looked at the her before questioning.

"You said that the gentleman sitting right over there." He used his pen pointing Ichigo, who seem to be out of the current situation sitting comfortably on the other side. "Gives you the instruction of backing the car and cause it to crush to the bus?"

"Yes." Orihime replied without any hesitation.

"But according to Mr. Kurosaki. He admitted that he told his girlfriend to do such an act."

Orihime and Loly instantly shared an astonished look before they turned to the same direction. They eyed Ichigo as he gave a light chuckle and stood up. He walked toward them and stopped right next to Orihime. He looked carefully at Orihime first then Loly when she smiled sweetly back to him. He shook his head lightly and stretched the back of his head.

"I don't know this girl..." Ichigo turned to the policeman.

Loly's eyes widen.

"Wh.. WHAT."

"You can tell her to leave now, can't you?"

"What the hell is that! Who do you think I AM!" Loly looked fiercely at him.

"Someone I don't know."

"Kurosaki Ichigo! How could you do that to me. No one can ever do such a thing to me."Loly grabbed her personal items and before she stormed out the police station. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!"

Orihime watched his not long known girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend left the place madly and frustrated. She let out a long and depressed sigh, before she turned to face the young teen. Who was the start of the cause, the one who caused it, the one who got her in trouble. She guess he must be feeling uneven right now, since there must be some love left for his ex-girlfriend. But she saw it all. From his eyes, there was no sadness, no pain, no regret. There was nothing shown at all as if he doesn't care.

"Ano, Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime started nervously. "You know clearly it was you who gave me the instructions and I really don't have the responsibility to pay the repayment of your car."

"You expect me to say all those shit to the insurance, as if they will pay all the repayment."

"Bu..but ... how much will it cost?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe 1.8 million yen more or less."

"Ex..Excuse me?" She said, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It's alright, if you don't have the money. You can pay it by your body."

"Wha.. What."

"I mean look at you, apparently you can't afford it with money and what else ways..."

He saw it all. The flash of anger in her eyes, the determination, the hurt. He could've moved, pushed her aside, slapped her hand away. He did nothing. His head snapped to the side. He didn't flinch, didn't break his composure. A second after he finally realized what she's done and slowly turned his head back to her. She was panting in anger, clutching her hand to her chest. His cheek burned from the slap, but he didn't care.

Ichigo stared down at her. He didn't understand himself. There was no anger, hate from hitting back the woman in front of him.

_What the fuck._

"I know we're different." Orihime spoke quietly. "I know that you're rich and I'm poor from the very moment I saw you. But that doesn't mean I'll sell my body especially to a selfish, arrogant and short tempered guy. In your life, you've got everything you wanted, but it doesn't mean you can hut other people's life. You're just hurting yourself and humiliating yourself." She took a deep breathe and gave her last comment. " You're like a trash."

"Yes. I am a trash." Ichigo replied shortly.

Orihime didn't answer.

"My mother died when I was eight...-"

Ichigo was about to finish his sentence, but he heard noise behind him. He turned his head sideways observing the situation.

He recognized his mischievous smile and eyed the familiar face.

"Kurosaki-san. What have you done to yourself this time?"

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

Arrigato.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2**

"Kurosaki-san. What have you done to yourself this time?" Said a new comer.

"Not a shit at all." Ichigo drawled, not meeting his lawyer's eyes.

Urahara unfolded his fan to his other hand, giving a blank and bored look. "Hmph. That's weird, I thought you've got into some trouble again." He remained silent curiously observing the surrounding and before focusing his eyes back to the scowling kid. "Are you sure about the part of not getting into trouble?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ichigo replied sourly and sank back to the sofa.

"Yamamoto won't be please to hear you getting into trouble again."

"Like I give a shit about him." Ichigo muttered.

"How did you ended up at the here?"

"Why won't you ask that girl instead."

Ichigo tore away his gaze from Urahara and drifted to Orihime, who seem to be nervous at the sudden eye contact. The lawyer followed his client's gaze and saw her. He was out of words at first and a grin was somehow appeared on his face soon after.

"Insteresting." Urahara spoke. "Don't you think she reminds you of someone from the past?"

But Ichigo did not get a chance to respond. When there were two unknown ladies suddenly walked into the police station. They were panting and they eyes were moving frantically as if searching for something.

"Ah. She's there." A woman said, making her way towards Orihime.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We're the witness." Another woman added.

* * *

"Urgh. Move it dumb ass." Ichigo snorted.

His frown has become deeper. Urahara couldn't be serious. community service? COMMUNITY SERVICE? That sneaky old bastard who couldn't defend him as a victim, and instead he was charged to do five hours community service as a punishment of his crime. Ichigo couldn't believe it. One minute he was having everything under control. The girl couldn't seem to stand a hold of herself without anyone defending her and right now she has won the case! _What the hell? This is impossible! _

He, Kurosaki Ichigo has never been humiliated like this before. For the past eighteen years no one would go against him, except HER. He would rather been sent to the jail instead of, being a traffic crop for the charge of his crime of destroying public belongings.

"Damn you, bitch!" Ichigo cursed under his breathe.

He began to control the traffic again unwillingly.

_I'll make you pay of what you've done to me._

* * *

Orihime climbed up the stairs wearily. Working as a Japanese restaurant waiter proved harder than she thought. She had to wear a yukatas walking up and down the stairs, traveling through the kitchen and guest room all the time. Even though she understood all the hard work she has done, will make her life much easier from the debts. But sometimes she secretly hoped this unstoppable cycle could've stopped. Orihime finally reached to a guest room, opening the slide doors and walked in the room. Her face fell.

She gasped quietly. "No."

The most attractive figures, outstanding well built body and familiar spiky orange haired guy has once more appeared in front of her. Ichigo was the last person she ever wanted to see or worse to meet. Out of all the Japanese restaurant, why has he had to be here? Then she saw Ichigo turning around half way, and finally noticing her. Running away would've been foolish. It's not like she was avoiding him or anything. Orihime sighed and started walking towards him.

They sat still facing each other in silence, Ichigo locked its gaze on Orihime from head to toe. After a minute has passed she finally spoke.

"Hajimemashite. I'll be serving you tonight, I'm Inoue Orihime." She bowed deeply/

He nodded "Ah. Hajimemashite."

"Would you like some more tea?" She asked politely.

Ichigo ignored her question. "So your name is princess?"

"It is, but I prefer people to call me Orihime instead of hime."

"So Orihime, have we met before?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't think so..." She replied unease.

"But if I've met such a beautiful girl. I wouldn't forget her, unless you used to be my ex-girlfriends." He paused for a sec, before he stated to his point. " And this reminds me you seem to be the girl that I've met at the police station today."

Orihime stared up at him for a minute before returning her gaze to herself. She was out of words. He did it by purpose to make her embarrassed. It is true that they have met, but it was under some abnormal circumstance. No one would get to know each others at a police station. No one would have thought they will meet again at here.

"Maybe you've mistaken me as someone."

Ichigo gave a smirk. "Hmph, maybe you're right."

Orihime knew exactly what he meant, as she remembered their first encounter when he said she could pay her debt by her body. She obviously hated seeing him again. But what did she expect? Why wasnt' there a place where she could just be alone?

"Ichigo, stop that act of yours. A voice warned him.

"What do you want, old man."

"Is this how you call your grandfather? Where's your manner?" Yamamoto requested him tonelessly.

"Pain in the ass..." He hissed.

Before Orihime had a chance to leave, Ichigo caught her arm, and turned her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going? Our game hasn't finished, it has just began." He whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"You..."

"I'll make you pay of what you've done." His grip became stronger.

The time seem to have stopped. He was leaning very close, still holding her arm. Orihime could smell his cologne, it was like the smell of the ocean as it reminded her brother. On the other hand, Ichigo grinned as if sensing her discomfort, her struggle. He pulled her once more closer to him and asked quietly.

"Are you scared, Orihime?"

She considered his question. _Scared of what? _She has nothing to be scared of him, he's just a guy whose stubborn, immature, arrogant and selfish. There's nothing she should be afraid of.

"No, I'm not." She finally answered.

He didn't reply. She had confused him. It was not what he had expected her to say and he had got the complete opposite answer as well. Somehow Ichigo started to noticed how smooth her hair is, how big her grey eyes are, how soft her lips looks like, how small she is and how fragile is she. He had found her interesting.

"You should be." He lets her go, turning his head away. "You can leave now."

Orihime didn't asked another word at his sudden changed of behaviour. She started walking away from him, heading to the exist and left the room. She obviously hated seeing this man, but what's the meaning behind his words. Does that mean she'll see him again or soon?

She placed her hand to her chest, feeling the beat of the heart. The look she had received from him tonight, slightly made her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

It was already five minutes past eight in the morning. Orihime didn't sleep well. There were too many thoughts in her head, her mind was filled with a mix of a lot of things, and it is a mess. She was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. Strangely, she wasn't worried of not getting into Soul Society University. But re-calling back her memory of a certain young teen she has met today. Will she ever see him again?

There was a light knock, but Orihime didn't hear it. A figure came in and quietly closed the door behind. A few seconds later Orihime felt someone holding her softly. She turned her head and was face to face with Rangiku.

"What are you thinking? Are you nervous about your results?"

Orihime shook her head. "The results are going to be announced tomorrow."

"But I thought they're being announced today?" Rangiku demanded and checked the clock before she continued. "And it already been posted on the main notice board for about three hours and 5 minutes now."

"What? Wasn't the announcement date the sixth?"

"Today is the sixth, you silly."

Rangiku chipped as Orihime realized that she had mixed up her days and dates. In a flash she jumped out her bed, dashed to her wardrobe and began to get dressed up. The orange haired girl hurriedly went to her drawer to grab her cell phone and candidate number. Just before she ran out her room she gave a morning hug to Rangiku.

Orihime let out a relived breath when she finally arrived to the university. She turned around a building corner and saw some students scanning at the notice board with their candidate number on their hands. Some had a smile on their face and some looked at the board at shock as they looked at their number again. Without another hesitation. She focused on finding her number while her heart was beating so fast in her chest...

_Oh no No NO. Please let it be there..._She stared at the board then down at her number. Her eye sights soon became unclear and two drops of tears dropped down on her piece of paper. Her shoulder were shaking with suppressed sobs as she tried to control herself. Orihime then dialed Rangiku's number while she's sniffling.

"Orihime, how was it? Did you get in?" Rangiku demanded.

Silence.

"Hime. Did you get in?" She asked worringly. "If you didn't get in, its alright. You can prepare for next year's test."

Orihime smiled slightly as she managed to calm herself.

"No. I got in."

* * *

"I heard you've misbehaved yesterday."

Ichigo remained unmoved by his words. He stood stright looking at Yamamoto sitting in front of him at the principal room. While Urahara was standing next to him.

"Not at all." Ichigo replied dryly.

"Urahara told me most about it."

"You only care about the money in your account, which is much more important than your grandson getting arrested and taken to the police station. Since when did you care? "

"If you don't cause trouble and get taken to the police station all the time, you wouldn't care whether or not I would go bail you." Yamamoto never takes his eyes off Ichigo. "I only want you to turn out like a man, unlike your father who disobey my will and marry to a filthy woman whose nothing at all."

"Don't you fucking dare to say that to my mother!" Ichigo's face finally grew serious.

Yamamoto studied Ichigo for a few seconds before he asks. "Urahara, what charges were laid on him this time? Speeding? Acts of violence and blackmail? Or drinking and driving?"

"Commander head, Ichigo has-"

"It wasn't anything serious, just damaged a public bus and caused danger to public. And with five hours of community service." Ichigo shuts Urahara.

"What happened to Aizen's cousin?"

"I have no idea." Ichigo didn't bulge, preparing to leave.

"Aizen told me about it. You insulted and embarrassed her in front of everyone in public." He glanced Ichigo that had gone silent. "What have she done to you? Why do always have to destroy a girl's reputation?"

He stopped and glared. "You have no right to ask me about it. Especially what you've done to my mother."

Without another word, Ichigo left the room.

After he disappeared, Yamamoto let out a heavy sigh. _He_ is under his care. _He_ is his only family. _He_is the one whose going to take charge of the business in the future. No matter what Yamamoto will not let the history been played again.

Then he saw a paper being placed in front of him.

Yamamoto looked at the paper in his hand. He frowned afterward, trying figure out the sense out of it and he finally did.

"She looks like her, don't you think so?" Urahara was the first to speak.

"It doens't matter. What matter is why do you have to show me a student profile?"

"I thought you might be interest to it."

"A girl who reminds me of that filthy woman doesn't caught my attention."

On the other hand, Urahara didn't responded.. Perhaps now wouldn't be the best time to tell the head of commander everything, maybe it should be the time telling him everything slowly. He stolen a glance at the paper before he collected it back quietly.

Soul Society University Student Profile.

Inoue Orihime.

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to. _

_anddd HAPPY HALLOWEEN._


End file.
